


Memories

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes remembering is done in different ways. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All POV's

Justin waddled around his bedroom in deep thought, wondering about different things.

He was so in thought that he didn't notice that he'd knocked over a box before he heard it hit the ground.

"Blast it..." He uttered before he tried picking up the papers and photos that had fallen out.

Some papers almost went out the window, but somehow they just came back.

Justin didn't really notice though.

He winced when he picked up the one which was the most far away from the box.

His back was killing him so he had to sit down; he did this mostly these days.

He turned the piece of paper over to reveal a photograph of a boy and a girl. Twins.

The girl was wearing a lavender hoodie with a Z on the sleeve.

She was also wearing a red backwards fitted cap with a pink A sewn on the back.

The boy in the photo was wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange rim around the neck to match the sewn on sleeve orange J.

He was holding the girl close and the girl was hugging him with one arm while the other was thrust out behind the boy with an aqua lollypop in hand.

 

Justin smiled at the picture and rubbed his stomach as he felt the life within move.

 

"Hey sweetheart, this picture I got in my hand is of me and your mom on our last birthday, boy did we have fun that day, your mom actually played a prank on your Uncle Tommy, remember, the one I told you about? The hair one? It was all her fault and we had a good laugh about it."

He sighed when he felt his little girl push against his hand.

A tear fell down his cheek as he started talking again.

"I wish your mom was here you know she'd make everything alright and tell me we'd make it though, just like she used to."

He started crying as he thought about her mom and how prefect she was.

"God, why did she have to kill Zordon instead of Andros? Why did she die with him? Why Liz, why did you leave me? I need you, we need you, everyone needs you, especially me!"

He felt an ice cold touch around his shoulders, but he ignored it, just like he ignored everything except his little girl now.

He lied down on his bed, still crying.

He closed his eyes as he sobbed.

He felt someone stoke their fingers and a very cold hand rest on his bulging stomach, rubbing circles in a soothing manner.

He felt awareness slipping away, but before he was asleep, he whispered 5 words he'd been saying for a while.

"I miss you Lizzie baby."

"I miss you both too honey." Came a reply before he fell in darkness.


	2. Justin's POV

I paced around my room in thought, very deep thought.

It had been a while since I had been thinking about life... or even cared about it.

I suddenly heard a 'thump' on the floor and I looked down and saw I had knocked over a box I should have put away by now.

"Blast it…" I muttered under my breath.

 

I started picking up the various papers, school report cards, junk and photos that were now scattered around the vicinity of my bedroom floor.

 

I saw some papers blow over to a corner of my room near my open window and balcony, but for some reason they just blew themselves back to my feet where it wouldn't hurt if I bent down to get them.

I felt a twinge in my back when I tried reaching for a photo that was far away and I did manage to grab it, but I had to sit down because it hurt too much.

I tried to not turn the photo over because I knew what it could possibly be, but my curiously got the better of me and I did.

It was a photo I dreaded seeing again, but I couldn't help but smile at it too.

 

It was her and me hugging eachother as if we were on top of the world.

 

She was wearing her raggedy lavender hoodie with a tattered Z on the sleeve because it was that old.

She was also wearing her dirty and very old red backwards fitted cap with a pink A sewn on the back for she liked wearing that way.

I was in the photo was wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange rim around the neck. It matched the sewn on sleeve orange J I put there with her help.

I was holding her close and she was hugging me with one arm while the other was thrust out behind me with an aqua lollypop in hand, her favourite flavour.

 

She felt bubbles in my stomach and rubbed its roundness, talking to the baby inside.

 

"Hey sweetheart, this picture I got in my hand is of me and your mom on our last birthday, boy did we have fun that day, your mom actually played a prank on your Uncle Tommy, remember, the one I told you about? The hair one? It was all her fault and we had a good laugh about it."

I sighed when I felt my little girl push against my hand at the mention of her mother.

I felt water on my cheek and knew that I was starting to cry.

"I wish your mom was here you know. she'd make everything alright and tell me we'd make it though, just like she used to."

 

I started brawling, feeling my heart explode with sadness.

 

"God, why did she have to kill Zordon instead of Andros? Why did she die with him? Why Liz, why did you leave me? I need you, we need you, everyone needs you, especially me!"

My shoulders suddenly turned cold, but I couldn't care less at the moment, the sadness was just too much to bear.

I felt myself lie down on our bed, I was still crying because the pillow underneath my head was wet, like it had been for weeks now.

I closed my eyes to try and shut out the pain inside, but it wasn't reseeding, no matter how hard I tried.

I felt something or someone who was very cold start stroking their fingers though my hair and another hand went down to my stomach and started drawing circles softly on the bump.

I felt myself giving in and falling away to sleep, but I had to say five words out into the night I always said before I went to bed.

"We miss you Lizzie baby."

"I miss you both too honey." I heard the reply before I slipped into the darkness.


	3. Elizabeth's POV

I watched him pace back and forth in thought.

He had been doing for quite some time now and my resistance was breaking.

I wanted so badly to go over there and rescue him awake from the bottomless pit of darkness he was in, but I couldn't no matter how hard I could try.

 

I leaned up against the entrance to the open window/balcony as he knocked over a box and i shook my head.

"What am I gonna do about him?" I said up to the stars, but I knew that I wouldn't get a reply dead or alive.

 

"Blast it…" I heard him say before he started picking up the things that fell out, my things.

I saw some papers coming towards me, so I commanded the wind to blow them back to him before they went out the window. It obeyed my demand and threw them back carelessly.

He saw him wince and my concern for him shot up before quickly dying down a bit as he sat down with a photo in hand.

I came over to look behind his shoulder and the photo and my heart if it could still beat would have been broken.

 

It was me and him before I died.

 

I was wearing my favourite lavender hoodie with a Z on the sleeve.

I was also wearing my Randoms band cap, red with a pink A sewn on the back.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange rim around the neck to match the sewn on sleeve orange J, thanks to me and my sewing skills, I used to patch up all the clothes for him, Dad and myself.

He was holding me close and i was hugging him with one arm while the other was thrust out behind him with an aqua lollypop in hand.

 

"God I wish I could have one of those right now…" I muttered to myself.

 

I watched him smile and rub his big belly, which I wish I could touch right now.

"Hey sweetheart, this picture I got in my hand is of me and your mom on our last birthday, boy did we have fun that day, your mom actually played a prank on your Uncle Tommy, remember, the one I told you about? The hair one? It was all her fault and we had a good laugh about it."

I laughed silently and sadly as I remembered the day he was referring to.

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

Elizabeth looked over to the couch where Tommy had crashed for the time being with the other Rangers, her Dad and Justin.

They were all watching a movie that Kat had bought to the party.

Elizabeth looked over all of the heads she could see until her eyes rested on Tommy.

She suddenly had an idea that made her giggle and would be hilarious for everyone else.

Tommy was in the prefect position on the couch to pull it off.

She snuck up behind him and started pulling his hair saintly and lightly, grinning like the Joker the entire time.

Justin looked up at Tommy to ask him a question when he saw what Elizabeth was doing and grinned.

Elizabeth put a free finger to her lips, making sure Justin knew to be quiet.

Justin nodded and turned back to the movie, his shoulders shaking, trying not to laugh.

The movie was over by the time Elizabeth had finished.

Justin turned back around and burst out laughing at Tommy, who looked at him confused.

"Justin, what's so funny?" Tommy didn't know what had occurred while the movie was on, so why was Justin laughing like he was high?

Justin nudged Rocky, who turned around and saw exactly what Justin was laughing at and doubled over, laughing so hard with the others who were turning to where they were laughing.

"Oh dude, all you need is some little bows in your hair" Rocky statement caused Tommy to ask Kat what he meant.

Kat, in turn, pulled out her compact with mirror and showed Tommy.

Tommy yelped when he saw his hair was now in the sort of hairstyle you'd find on a little girl, four braids, two in the front and two in the back.

He started pulling them out when he heard familiar laughter coming from behind the couch.

He glared over the couch to see Elizabeth cackling herself on the floor.

A few weeks later, Tommy got her back.

 

*END FLASHBACK*

 

I watched as he sighed and a tear fell down his cheek, I was making him cry and I felt really bad for doing so.

I felt like crying myself, but for me, sprits and ghosts alike can't cry.

"I wish your mom was here you know she'd make everything alright and tell me we'd make it though, just like she used to."

I wanted to cry out "Im here Justin, I am here, please stop crying!", but I knew I couldn't.

He cried even harder and I couldn't control myself anymore.

 

I sat down behind him as he started blaming me for leaving.

 

"God, why did she have to kill Zordon instead of Andros? Why did she die with him? Why Liz, why did you leave me? I need you, we need you, everyone needs you, especially me!"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind, trying to comfort him, but to no avail.

I got out from behind him when he lied down on our bed and closed his eyes.

I focused my energy into Justin and ran my fingers though his hair.

I also used my other hand to comfort our little girl, still nestled inside a watery place.

I knew he was falling asleep under my touch and before I knew he was asleep, he whispered the words I always heard every night, but never could reply to.

"We miss you Lizzie baby."

Before I could stop myself, my lips moved and I gave him a reply.

"I miss you both too honey."

 

I knew he was asleep and that I had to go, so I kissed his cheek and my little girl where she rested and faded away into snowflakes which flew out the window and closed it along with my breeze.


	4. OOC's POV

It's so dark where I am, I've gotta be here for a while and if I came out now, Daddy would be hurt and I would be with Mama.

Daddy would be even sicker if I left to be with her now.

I can feel myself shifting inside my Daddy, he must be walking again.

I feel like my Mama is near too, but I'm just not sure enough.

 

Thump!

 

Did Daddy and I fall? I thought I heard something and felt something poke me, but I'm not hurt, what's going on?

I hear Daddy mutter something before I feel the space around me become smaller for a few moments, but quickly go back.

I don't like it when my space is small, so I kick Daddy in the back to make him stop.

I think I've hurt him because I hear him wince and feel him sit.

After a few moments, I feel him rub me in my confined place and I shift so he's got my full attention.

 

He finally speaks and this time I hear every word he says.

 

"Hey sweetheart, this picture I got in my hand is of me and your mom on our last birthday, boy did we have fun that day, your mom actually played a prank on your Uncle Tommy, remember, the one I told you about? The hair one? It was all her fault and we had a good laugh about it."

I remember when he told about that, I thought it was funny.

I push my foot against his hand and feel him shudder, he must be crying.

"I wish your mom was here you know she'd make everything alright and tell me we'd make it though, just like she used to."

I remember when I was younger, Mama would say those things, I heard her and she sounded nice.

Daddy shuddered even more and I felt coldness come in contact with me and Daddy.

"God, why did she have to kill Zordon instead of Andros? Why did she die with him? Why Liz, why did you leave me? I need you, we need you, everyone needs you, especially me!"

I wanted my Mama too, just as much as Daddy wanted her.

I felt colder than before, but then it goes away as I feel Daddy lie down.

I felt Daddy relax and a familiar touch come over me, it's Mama!

I know her touch anywhere, it might be a bit cold, but it's my Mama!

 

He heard Daddy whisper something and my Mama defiantly whispered something back.

 

I felt her shift and knew she was leaving; I don't want her to go! Mama, please don't go! Don't leave Daddy alone again!

I felt her kiss me and I tried to respond back, but when I did, I knew it was too late and Mama was gone again.

 

Why doesn't she stay? Where does she go? Will she come back?

I want my Mama, where are you Mama?

I miss you, I love you Mama, wherever you are…


End file.
